The present invention relates to a method of removing a film from an image carrier of an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus of the type electrostatically forming a latent image on an image carrier, developing the latent image by a toner, and transferring the resulting toner image to a paper sheet is extensively used. This kind of apparatus is implemented as a printer or a facsimile machine, for example. A problem with such an apparatus is that while the image carrier is repetitively used, various particles such as toner, paper dust and additives contained in paper are apt to form a thin film on the image carrier. Filming on the image carrier locally increases the density of a toner image and contaminates the background, thereby degrading the quality of the toner image to a critical extent. Various approaches have heretofore been proposed to remove such a film from the image carrier. Typical of prior art approaches are an abrasive or an abrasive brush for polishing the surface of the image carrier, and a blade for scraping the film off the surface of the image carrier in pressing contact with the latter, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) Nos. 62-119567, 60-107076, and 60-119589 by way of example.
However, the prior art approaches stated above have some problems left unsolved. Specifically, the abrasive brush or similar extra member for removing the film adds to the cost of the image forming apparatus. Moreover, the brush or the blade which contacts the image carrier is apt to cause the image carrier to wear to thereby produce unusual stripe-like images while reducing the service life of the image carrier.